


When the Time Comes

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Heavy Topics but in Light Tones, M/M, References to Zestiria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Eizen invites Rokurou to drink with him, but something about him seems off. EizenxRokurou
Relationships: Eizen/Rokurou Rangetsu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	When the Time Comes

**Author's Note:**

> When the Time Comes
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: EizenxRokurou, heavy topics, possessive Rokurou, vague spoilers re: Zestiria.
> 
> Disclaimer: Tales of Berseria belongs to BandaiNamco.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Been meaning on and off to write for these two for a while. Found [a dialogue meme](https://twitter.com/slaughterchichi/status/1247158368222887939) online and got a request so here I am. A headcanon shared by a friend that I decided to put into words because why not?
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

Rokurou Rangetsu was fishing on the deck of the Van Eltia, looking out into the ocean as they sailed back to one of the cities. Which one in particular was not known to him; usually just following along with what the others decided. Not really concerned about where they went as long as he could join everyone in their fights on the way – for the purpose of making himself stronger, so he could kill his brother Shigure for what he’d done to him.

Aboard the ship there wasn’t all that much to do; talk to Dyle or Kurogane, bother the rest of Magilou’s Menagerie or distract himself with fishing. Everyone else seemed busy at the moment, so that’s what he’d decided to do: catch some fish for them to eat later, help stock up on the supplies in order to make their journey less frustrating. He could always attempt to sleep or train but since he didn’t know how long this was going to take, he’d opted for something he could stop at a moment’s notice.

Of course, since night had already fallen and most of Eizen’s crew were heading to bed, perhaps it was time for him to give up on fishing. He wasn’t really catching anything anymore anyway. Just as he was about to lay down his pole, he was interrupted by a voice from behind him.

“I made your favourite.”

Rokurou looked over at Eizen questioningly, wondering what had prompted this sort of behaviour as he laid down his fishing pole. It was usual for them to drink together but not really for food to be provided as well. Not that this was a problem, of course – he would never turn down dried sweet potatoes – but it did make him wonder what the other man had planned.

Instead of outright asking, Rokurou just flung himself down onto the floor, resting against the side of the ship whilst he picked up his drink. Eizen followed suit, though less dramatically; calmly getting down and crossing his legs as he rested his chin in his hand. The dark glove against his cheek making his face look paler, causing this to feel grim all of a sudden.

Not something fun but something serious; the expression on the blond’s face stopping Rokurou in his tracks. The sake a mere inch from his lips, smelling good and seeming so inviting that he was struggling not to drink it anyway. Eizen wasn’t one for small talk, didn’t need poking and prodding to talk about things at length. He’d come out with it soon enough, but the atmosphere felt too tense for Rokurou to wait for that.

“…What’s wrong?”

Eizen let out a low sigh; the sound uncomfortable to Rokurou. Not used to seeing him like this, not out of the blue. It was rare for him to seem depressed by anything; always having something engaging to discuss like his sister or the art he collected, though Rokurou never really got what he was talking about when he did that.

“…You’re not an idiot, so I’ll get to the point.” Eizen wasn’t looking at him, kind of staring at the plate of food and bottles of booze. “You’ve seen how in battle I… change.”

Rokurou knew exactly what he was talking about, even though Eizen was being oddly vague about it; who wouldn’t notice the darkness shrouding him at times like that? The waves of malevolence that seemed to manifest for only a few moments, coating him in the same energy Rokurou surely had, always drawing his gaze even if he was mid-swing. Surprising him the first time but becoming normal over time; making Rokurou feel more drawn to him than he had before.

“You know what it is and what it likely means for me.” Eizen’s voice wasn’t shaking. He almost sounded too calm, like this was something he had long accepted would happen and now had the composure to voice it. “When it happens, I want you to deal with it.”

Ah, this discussion. Eizen planning for the future that still seemed a ways off; probably feeling like it was going to happen any day now. Rokurou didn’t know whether to feel like he was getting stressed for nothing or whether to trust his own instinct here and let Eizen get it out. Maleks lived a lot longer than humans – what felt like a long time to him probably flashed by the blond as if it had only been minutes. Not that he himself was a human anymore, but Rokurou hadn’t had much time as a daemon; almost certainly had this passing of time to look forward to himself.

“Sure.” The answer seemed carefree but this wasn’t something that Rokurou was taking lightly. Understanding the frustrations that would come to Eizen’s mind at turning into a dragon; the worries of the people he’d hurt and the strain it would be upon his sister. Not really thinking about himself or being put out of his misery but the impact it would have on others. “When the time comes, I’ll be there.”

Seeming soothed by that promise, Eizen finally lifted his drink to his lips. His eyes closing as he took a gulp and leaned back against the wall, the bob of his Adam’s apple causing Rokurou to want his own drink as well. Savouring it even as he knocked it back; the taste of sake soaking into his tongue before running down his throat and quenching his thirst just a little.

Just like that, the topic was done with. Neither needed to say anything further; both taking to the booze and food calmly, enjoying each other’s company along with the flavours that Rokurou loved. Laughing and joking over stupid things after that, back to the comfortable normality now that it was settled.

Though he appreciated the gesture from Eizen and admired how upfront he’d been about it, Rokurou felt it had been unnecessary: even without being asked, this had been his plan all along. He wouldn’t have let anyone else kill Eizen anyway; not just for the chance to fight a dragon but because the other man was his.

Eizen hadn’t needed to make an offering to him for that; he was a Yaksha, not a God. He’d die at his hands – on his _blade_ – and no one was going to take that away from them.


End file.
